


The Easy Path

by Somedeepmystery



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-20
Updated: 2005-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intended to be post Serenity, though no specific *spoilers* are mentioned they are insinuated. And it won't really make any sense without the movie. A drabble.</p><p>She doesn't take the easy path. That doesn't mean she doesn't see that it's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easy Path

\--- 

Zoë wasn’t a coward.

Lying on her back in the deep water she let her head fall back to the polished tin bottom. The water covered her head, then her eye, her cheeks, her mouth, until finally it was enveloping all of her. Air bubbles kept it from filling her nostrils. How easy would it be to breathe it out? To empty her lungs of air completely, and then to fill them back again with the lavender scented liquid.

She was a soldier. She was strong. She was hard, sometimes even cold. But she wasn’t made of steel or titanium. She wasn’t inhuman.

The shards of glass from her broken mirror beckon her with images of what they could do for her. They speak to her and whisper sweet nothings. A little sting, a little blood, a little closing of the eyes. She’d be somewhere else.

People often think that heroes dive head long into the fray, without thought or worry for themselves. People see that as bravery.

They are wrong.

A real hero knows the odds. Examines the risks and sees she’s on the wrong side of them. Sees all the darkness all the pain, all the possibility for loss, and still she doesn’t take the easy way.

That doesn’t mean she doesn’t see that it’s there.  



End file.
